


Choice {Rikuo Nura}

by Animeloverforever1127



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeloverforever1127/pseuds/Animeloverforever1127
Summary: Choice: An act of selecting or making a decision when faced with two or more possibilities.But what do you call it when both options are the same thing?Kitsune is Kiyotsugo's twin sister and Rikuo's childhood friend. But she is also something that even half of Rikuo doesn't know. She's his mate.*****Back then, I lost count of how many sleepless nights I had. Constantly turning, unsure of who I was really in love with.Was it Rikuo, my childhood friend who has been with me through everything. Never missing a doctors appointment.OrThe handsome man that saved my life.I had no idea that...
Relationships: Nura Rikuo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

_**Prologue** _

* * *

**Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued)**

**This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on Hiroshi Shiibashi's story "Nura Rise Of The Yokai Clan". Most of the media - such as the images and video's used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can't draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited.**

**Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else's words. Yeah, that just happened to my disclaimer no less. Yeah, that just happened to me. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev**

**Also if you own a picture or Video that I put online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.**

**P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website (I jump around on a lot of fanfiction websites...) If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I'll 99.99% say yes unless you're super duper rude). If I don't contact you within a week, then just assume I'm giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.**

**I do own my oc,** **Kitsune** **, and how she acts and talks as well as how other characters react to her. She's played by Kaori Miyazona from "Your Lie In April" and Chitoge Kirisaki.**

* * *

**Choice: An act of selecting or making a decision when faced with two or more possibilities.**

**But what do you call it when both options are the same thing?**

**Kitsune is Kiyotsugo's twin sister and Rikuo's childhood friend. But she is also something that even half of Rikuo doesn't know. She's his mate.**

* * *

"Have you lost all respect for yourself and your fellow yokai? Have you truly fallen this far? That you would allow such pathetic humans into the Nura Clan's main base! Allow one frail, sick human to order around your elate yokai!" Hitotsume Nyudo, the leader of the one eyed yokai shouted.

Rikuo silently got up without a word, and walked toward Hititsume, till he was standing right in front of him and meeting his gaze.

When the gigantic yokai's one eye met Rikuo's, it widened in fear. His body began to shake.

Nobody could blame him.

Who wouldn't be scared?

Looking into two bright fiery red eyes that burned bright like the flames of hell, fuelled by their bearers anger.

"Hitotsume let's make something clear…" he then paused, eyes meeting everyone else's in the room, "This goes for the rest of you as well. That frail, sick, human," he growled out, meeting the one eyed yokai's gaze once again, "holds a rank higher than you. Than any of you. Her rank, even surpass mine."

His words caused everyone around him to look at him in confusion, except his grandfather. Who had already suspected something, that had only been confirmed by his grandchild's words.

Rikuo decided to answer everyone's unspoken question, and let Hitotsume realise who he had just truly insulted. "She is my mate. She will be the third lady of the Nura Clan."

* * *

"Have you still not realized what she means to us?" Rikuo's yokai half growled at his human half.

"What are you talking about?" The day form asked, confused.

"She's our mate. And if you won't accept her. That's on you. But there's no way in hell I'm gonna let you keep me from what is mine." The longer haired boy smirked.

* * *

Back then, I lost count of how many sleepless nights I had. Constantly turning, unsure of who I was really in love with.

Was it Rikuo, my childhood friend who has been with me through everything. Never missing a doctors appointment.

Or

The handsome man that saved my life.

I had no idea that...


	2. Updates

****

**I know that some of you have been asking me to update my stories in the comments, or asking when I’ll update the story.**

**But the truth is, even I don’t know when I’ll update the story next.**

**It could be in the next;**

**Minute**

**Hour**

**Day**

**Week**

**Month**

**It could even be in years.**

**It’s because I update stories depending on my mood. I like to jump around from fandom to fandom. And because of that, I like to write different books.**

**I may take really long time to update something,**

**But let me tell you this, I won’t ever give on a story. I will come back to it, it just may take a really long time.**

**I have only ever deleted 1 story, and I have regretted it. So I won’t be doing that again.**

**If you don’t wanna read my stories because of this, I understand.**

**I also have a discord server:[ discord.gg/sPUyjbA](https://discord.gg/sPUyjbA) **


	3. Is Kitsune Ok In The Head? Is She Really Ok?!!!

**_Is Kitsune Ok In The Head? Is She Really Ok?!!!_ **

* * *

** Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued) **

**This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on Hiroshi Shiibashi’s story “Nura Rise Of The Yokai Clan”. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited.**

**Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to my disclaimer no less. Yeah, that just happened to me. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev**

**Also if you own a picture or Video that I put online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.**

**P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website (I jump around on a lot of fanfiction websites...) If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super duper rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.** ****

**I do own my oc,** **Kitsune** **, and how she acts and talks as well as how other characters react to her. She’s played by Kaori Miyazona from “Your Lie In April” and Chitoge Kirisaki.**

**I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for episode 1.**

* * *

****

**Today’s Special**

**“I like the adrenaline rush. It's all about no guts, no glory kind of stuff.”**

**~ Abhina Sakalle**

* * *

**In days of old,**

**People feared yokai.**

**The one who stood at the helm,**

**And lead the night parade of a 100 demons.**

**Was known as the supreme commander,**

**Of the yokai.**

**They had another name for him.**

**The Lord Of Pandemonium.**

**Nurarihyon.**

* * *

_Thunder roared across the sky, as three girls huddled together on cold stony steps._

_“Master…” The unconsease one mumbled out._

_“Is she gonna be ok?” Kana asked, voice full of concern._

_“She’ll be fine. I’m assuming that she’s just unconscious.” Kitsune smiled at the brunet. Though the blond's smile clearly didn’t reach her eyes, which were flooded with concern. She began stroking the white head beauties hair, in an attempt to soothe her._

_The girls jumped, as lightning flashed, and loud thunder, strong enough to shake the skies followed soon after._

_“We need to get out of here. Something about this fog is really starting to creep me out.” Kitsune mumbled to herself._

_But Kana heard her just fine, “What do you mean?”_

_“I don’t know. But what I do know is that we’ll be a lot safer back in the inn. I also don’t want Oikawa staying out here in the cold for too long either. She could end up sick.”_

_“Alright.” Kanna hesitantly nodded._

_As Kanna ran to get help, Kitsune looked up at the sky. The uneasy feeling in her gut only growing stronger._

* * *

_Somewhere in the woods. A young duel haired man leaned against one of the wooden pillars in the shrine. He turned to look at the long green haired kneeling man facing away away from him. “Tell me what's on your mind. Gyuki.”_

_“So. You’ve come after all. Then it’s true. There is no doubt that the blood of the supreme commander flows through you.” Gyuki said, not turning to look at the man. The lighting flashing above them illuminating the room more than the candles._

_“And yet. When the new morning comes. You will return to being a human once again. And then, will you completely forget that you are a yokai. If the day does not recognise your yokai form. Are you one person by day? And another by night?” He asks, standing up._

_“Perhaps.” The younger yokai shrugged carefreely. “Why is it that you're so concerned about me?” He asked._

_“Fool.” says Gyuki, drawing his blade and pointing it at the grandson of his master. “What about your mate? Will you force the women you love to live two separate lives with two different men? Or will one of you finally take over the other and claim her for yourself?”_

_His last statement finally getting a reaction, as the other males eyes narrowed._

_“Tred that topic very carefully Gyuki. Her decision will be hers, and hers alone. As for me. My resolve has remained the same.” Within the time it took for Gyuki to blink, the man had already moved and their faces were mere inches away. “Since my blood awakened that day.”_

_The younger yokai drew his blade, quickly attacking the older one, as he went to attack, the other moved to defend._

_The older man visually showed signs of his effort to keep the blade at bay, well the younger continued to effortlessly push down._

_“I will become the third heir. And rule over all yokai.” He then moved back, as he felt a chill run down his spine, from the cold that was embracing his mate. He realised he has to finish this soon._

_He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and rested the back of his blade against his shoulder._

**_The handsome night Rikuo. Is only 12 years old. The question is. Will he be the one to lead all yokai and inspire true fear?_ **

_“All yokai follow me. And become my night parade of 100 demons.”_

* * *

“Kana, did you hear about the school building?” Saori asks, changing into her inside school shoes.

“The old school building.” Kana repeats. “What’s that?”

“It’s right here on the school grounds. But no one is allowed to go inside of it. I hear that it’s haunted by yokai.” Natsumi answers.

“That’s so scary.” The blond girl shivers.

“Yeah.” Natsumi agrees.

“Humm.” Kitsune hums, rocking on her heels. An idea coming to mind.

‘No! Kitsune! Please don’t be thinking about what I’m thinking that you're thinking!” Rikuo prays mentally, as he can guess what his best friend is about to say.

“Alright! Then that’s settled. We’re gonna go into that old school building and find ourselves some yokai!” She shouts, pumping her fist up in the air. “Now. I just have to get my brother involved.” She says as she runs to go find him.

* * *

During the lunch break, the group of friends met up on top of the roof. It’s there that Kiyotsugu popped the big question. “By the way guys. Are you all going to make it for tonight?”

“You bet I am.” Always the loyal best friend. Shima nodded, giving him a thumbs up. “You're going too right?” He asks, turning to look at Rikuo.

The brunette leaning against the railings nods. “Of course he is. He probably has no idea what's happening, but he’ll say yes anyway.” Wherever Kitsune goes he follows and vice versa. Everyone in school knows that.” Saori says, waving her hands in the air. She then turns to Kiyotsugu, “So. What is happening?” She asks.

“Tonight. We are going to explore the old school building. We’re going to look for yokai!” He passionately yells.

“Just imagine the adrenaline rush! Nothing gets a heart pumping like something scary!” Kitsune adds excitedly, her body practically vibrating.

“Huh!”

“Really?”

Saori and Natsumi gasp.

“You're really into this yokai stuff.” Kana says walking up to the group. “I don’t get it?”

What don’t you get?” Kitsune gasps. “What’s not to love. What’s life without a little danger. And since days of old, nothing has been scarier than the thought that there's something stronger than you out there. That there's something out there that can rip you to shreds or swallow you whole.” Hearing that, everyone except her brother moved away from her a little.

“Kitsune. How sure are you that those pills you're taking aren't messing with your head?” Sasori asks.

“Pretty sure.” answers Kitsune, putting a piece of chicken in her mouth. “Most of the pills are vitamins, well others are there to make sure one thing or another doesn't go wrong with my body. It’s a real pain. My vitamin doses are pretty strong, the kind that aren't sold in stores. So I can’t get the gummy kind or any fruity flavors. I’m stuck with the ones that taste absolutely disgusting!” She says, pouting. “But one the plus side. I can play them, I’m too sick to participate in gym class.” She laughs.

“You are too sick to be participating!” Everyone shouts at her!

“Come on guys. No need to yell. My hearing is perfectly fine.” The blond says, rubbing her ears. She then opens her bag and pops multiple pills at once, then quickly chugs them down with water.

Shima cringes a bit, “You ok? I know those can be pretty bitter. And you just popped them all in at once.”

“I’m fine.” Kitsune says. Wiping her mouth with her sleeve. “And plus, doing them separately only makes the taste last longer. It’s easier If I do it all once. Anyway back to the topic at hand. Is anyone else gonna come?”

“It’s just an empty building. You probably started the rumours about it yourself.” Kanna waves them off.

“They’re not rumours!” Kiyotsugu says offended. “I saw them with my own eyes 4 years ago. Yokai really do exist.”

“You're lying right?” asks Saori.

“Come on there’s no such thing. Right?” Natsumi also asks hopefully.

Rikuo starts sweating up a storm as the group around him becomes more and more engrossed in the talk about yokai.

“I know what's going on here.” Kiyotsugu says confidently. “You guys are just afraid of yokai.”

“Not really.” Kana answers. “We don’t know anything about yokai. So how can we be afraid of them.”

“But that’s what makes them so scary. The thrill of the unknown. Things that you know about, you can have a plan to fight off. But we're going in blind here. That’s what makes this so exciting. All we’ll have are our wits and the clothes on our back.” Kitsune says excitedly, her tone turning a bit dark near the end. “What do you think, Rikuo?” Kitsune asks, a smile growing on her face again.

“Um…” He says, looking for an answer. Lucky for him, Kiyotsugu says something so he doesn't have to.

“In that case. Why don’t you come and join us. It’s your big chance to learn about yokai.”

“But it’s too dangerous for girls.” Rikuo says, not wanting anymore people to get involved.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Kitsune shouts, offended. Getting up to barrage Rikuo with a flurry of punches on his shoulder.

“Hey. Stop it. I’m sorry ok.” Hey says wanting her to stop. Knowing that if she uses any more force, the action would only hurt her weak body more than it would actually hurt him.

“It’s ok.” Kana decides to answer, taking the attention away from Rikuo and Kistune, who was now pouting. “I don’t mind going there. And besides. There’s no such thing as yokai.”

Kiyotsugu chuckles. “Then tonight you will see with your own two eyes. That yokai really do exist.”

“It’s a good thing I told my guys not to go anywhere near the old school building tonight.’ thought Rikuo.


End file.
